Heir to Chaos
by Resatice
Summary: What happens when Percy leaves camp because of his new sister? Find out when the one and only Chaos comes and saves Percy from his old life. My first story, constructive criticism would be nice. No flames please.
1. I leave camp

I'm a demi-god. Half god, and half mortal. You're probably going OMG OMG OMG YOUR HALF GOD YOUR SO AMAZING, etc. Well, you're wrong. Demigods can have amazing lives, or, they can be terrible. My name used to be Perseus Jackson, but I went by Percy. I'm now known as Arcas, and this is my story.

Summer had just started, and already it was on a bad start for me. No one remembered that it was me, Percy Jackson, who saved Olympus. No one except for Clarisse, Nico, Thalia, Grover, and of course Annabeth paid me any attention. Don't get me wrong. I have nothing against that, but how would you feel if you were the hero of Olympus and the gods forgot about you after saving their lives? Even your own father?

It all got worse from there. It was 7 in the morning when the conch horn sounded, and no it wasn't for breakfast. There was an attack. Usually I'm never up so early, but of course my loyalty had to get in my way. I rushed to half-blood hill, pulling out my lethal ball point pen while I was at it. What I saw would have scared the shit out of me when I was twelve (and trust me, it did). It was my old friend, the Minotaur.

"YO, BEEF JERKY, WANNA PIECE OF ME?" I shouted.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAARW" was its amazing reply.

For old time's sake, I cut off its other horn with a slash from Riptide. Then with a jab into the leg, the monster dissolved into golden dust. Even today, it reminds me of fairy dust.

"THAT'S RIGHT, DON'T MESS WITH CYNTHIA WATERS UNLESS YOU WANNA PIECE OF THIS!" I never even noticed who the Minotaur was attacking; it was a girl with jet black hair, and aqua blue eyes. She had a tan and a few freckles on her nose. She looked like a surfer girl.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson. This may shock you, but that…thing was just the Minotaur. A monster from Greek mythology. And seeing as how you were screaming the entire time, I guess you saw that. You must be a half blood."

"Of course I am, and I know who my father is. Its Poseidon. He visited me every month for the past two years. But of course your probably some stupid son of Hermes. Weak, pathetic, and a loser." Cynthia (who I now know is my sister) replied.

"Actually, we're siblings. My father is Poseidon, and let me get this straight. Dad visited you EACH month, not missing any?" It now makes sense why he had been distancing himself from me. He found a new child, and a daughter at the least. Talk about daddy's little girl.

"PERCY, HOW COULD YOU LEAVE CYNTHIA ALL BY HERSELF AND WATCH HER KILL THE MINOTAUR? YOU KNOW SHE ISNT TRAINED!"

I turned around slowly, knowing whose voice that screamed was, but it was not the way I usually hear it. The voice was usually laid back and full of laughter, but today it was dripping with anger, for that voice belonged to my father.

"What are you talking about? I KILLED THE MINOTAUR!" I shouted at my dad.

"What are you talking about now? I killed the Minotaur ALL by myself. I even broke a nail to prove it!"Great, I got a liar, and an ego filled sister. Could my day get any worse?

"Percy, I can't believe you would leave a helpless demigod. We are through." I turned around slowly, not believing my ears, for the person who spoke was Annabeth, my wise girl.

"You don't believe me? My connections here are done. But trust me, one day you'll all be praying that I was back. Even you Poseidon." And with those final words I turned around and left camp vowing that I would never go back.


	2. I meet the creator

**A/N: So what did you guys think of my first chapter? I got most of the story planned out in my head and ill update as soon as I can. I hope you like it so far.**

Its been three days since I left camp. Three days since I have been living on the streets. I have nowhere to go to; I'm starving and homeless with monsters attacking me every hour. If you're not good at math that's about 72 monsters, if they're not in packs/pairs. My ADHD wondered if they had a timer, because they were never late.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of hissing snakes coming from behind me, and I knew this would be trouble. I turned around slowly, grabbing Riptide in its pen form from my pocket and raising it at a ready position. I knew there was something familiar about the noise, and I finally remembered when I've heard it before. It was the sound of Medusa's hissing hair…I mean snakes.

I suddenly froze, not from staring at Medusa but seeing her dissolve through my peripheral vision. Once she was completely dissolved I turned to see a woman with skin the shade of bronze, midnight black hair done in a braid coming down to her waist, and her eyes. Her eyes were like looking into a black hole, never ending and sucking in your soul, but they were also filled with warmth and kindness. All in all, she was breath taking. Even Aphrodite couldn't compare.

"Perseus Jackson…We meet at last. You see, I've been watching you for years, and no I'm not a stalker. I think you would be an excellent commander for my army. You will be the first soldier in it. It would be a honour to have you serve me. You wouldn't have to listen to anyone else, you would have powers that are more powerful than even the gods and titans combined. You would be able to make a primordial ,minus, myself of course, fade away forever. Come with me Percy, and start a new life."

Her voice was like the sound of bells chiming in the wind. It felt like being put under a spell, where you were forced to be care free. But it also carries power. More power than even Zeus could accomplish if his life depended on it. The second you heard her voice, you knew you wouldn't want to mess with her.

**(A/N: Sorry for interrupting the story ,but I'd like to give a shout out to my best friend Jasmin for helping me with the description of this mystery person)**

"Umm…who are you? How do I know you're not lying and really are a stalker? And HOW ON EARTH DID YOU FIND ME?" To say I was freaked out would be an understatement. I mean, how would you act when someone offered you immense power and said you could start a new life and even kill a primordial?

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Chaos creator of all, mother to Gaia, Tartarus, Eros, Nyx and Erebus. I rule the void and my base is located in space" (**A/N: Didn't mean for that to rhyme)**

"Ok, met me get this straight. You want me to be the commander of your army, that will be in space, give me powers that even gods can't accomplish, and why do you even need an army?" I questioned

"Yes, yes, yes, and to keep the universe safe. I have given life to other planets, but many are having wars with each other. I need an army to help solve the disputes that they carry. It's not so much as an army then it is a peace keeper group."

I had to think about what Chaos said. I don't know why, I mean, I have nothing else to live for here on earth. Maybe going with chaos will be better for me, and everyone else. There was something that bothered me about her proposal though. She said I could have a new life, but I will always have these memories, and I will always have my name to help remember all the pain that I have gone through. There was also my father. I no longer want to be known as Poseidon's son.

"I know what you're thinking. You will always have your memories, because you might need them later on if something were to happen and you had to come back to earth. They can be easily forgotten if you learn to let go. I know your fatal flaw is loyalty, so it shouldn't be too hard to do. For your family issues, I could make you my heir. You would control the void. I know you will not let me down. As for your name… We can always change it. Do you have any ideas?" The creator asked me

"Of course I'll be your heir! And actually… I do have an idea. I was thinking about Arcas… He had become a bear, and then became a contestation. He will always be there, and I want to be remembered like him."

"I couldn't have thought of a better name or reason myself!" Chaos exclaimed

From that day forward, I became known as Arcas. Commander of Chaos's army and heir to the void.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Good, bad, amazing, terrible? Should I make my chapters longer? Anything you guys want me to add? Tell me in the reviews!**


	3. I Create my Home

**A/N: Thanks Denis for the review! It gave me lots of ideas and I'll try to use them because they were really good. To everyone else who reviewed, thank you! I really appreciate it! I thank all of you for putting in time and effort just to review my story. **

**I forgot this in the other chapters but DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters/storyline. That's Rick's job.**

"Ready to go?" Chaos asked as she opened a vortex to what I think was her kingdom.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Chaos motioned for me to go first. I braced myself as I tentatively put one foot into the vortex. Nothing appeared to happen so I put the other foot in as well. When I was completely immerged in the vortex, my body felt like jelly. When my feet touched land I tripped on my feet. I would have fallen on my face it wasn't for Chaos appearing at that very moment and grabbing my shoulders.

"Thanks." I said as a blush crept to my cheeks.

"No problem Arcas. I don't want my commander falling on his first day here. If anyone heard of that, think of the rumours that could be created!"

When I steadied myself I turned to look at my surroundings. There was absolutely nothing except for a navy blue door with a golden handle. I walked up to the structure and tried turning the knob. It rattled, but the door didn't budge. I turned to Chaos giving her a questioning look. She walked up to me and held out her hand. Now being utterly confused I put my hand in hers. Suddenly I felt a tingly feeling go up my spine. I looked up to Chaos. She had a gleam in her eye and a smile on her face. When she noticed me looking at her she motioned for me to open the door.

I walked up to the blue door once again and grabbed the knob. Unlike last time the door knob felt right in my hand. I turned it slowly and soon heard a click. I pushed the door open and was shocked at the sight before me. There was nothing. Just dirt. I was getting tired of this. I looked back at Chaos and she bursted out laughing.

"This isn't funny. Where's my kingdom?" I demanded.

When she finally calmed down laughing she replied "You must create it from your own imagination. It's your kingdom; make it how you want it to be."

"But how can I do that? The only power that I know you gave me was the ability to open the door."

"But it isn't. You see, you now possess the powers of all the gods, goddesses, titans, and the primordials. You also carry some of my powers. But you can only choose one of the god's powers right now. Your demigod powers will stay and if you're going to be my heir, you will have to practice my powers as well. I will train you with my powers, and you will know all you need for when I fade. I'll let you choose one power right now, and if you visit other gods, you can learn their abilities. You're practically a god now."

"I'll take fire. Hestia has always been there for me, and I can learn more of this power from her. I know she won't tell any other god." I didn't even have to think about it. The second Chaos asked about powers, I knew what I wanted.

"Very well, Arcas. You currently possess the power over water, fire, and my own personal abilities. Time for you to go and create your kingdom." With those final words, Chaos disappeared with a snap from her fingers leaving me all alone.

"Well, I better get started and find out how these powers work." Wanting to know my powers, I started to build my city.

I started with the small things like the houses. I made them seen small on the outside, but inside they were the size of mansions. I built around thirty of those, and later started on the shops. There was a shop for everything I could think of. Food, cloths, armor, weapons, and many more. I was sure to create a training area that included androids to train against, a relaxing area and a rack filled with every weapon known to man. You could also train your magical abilities. I also created an arena for competitions that may occur in the future. My city looked like one of those villages you see in games that revolve around the past. Finally I started on my palace.

The outer walls were created from stygian ice. I had water falls continuously flowing down each wall. I had two braziers on each side of my door. I created a fire and was surprised to see that it was blue. I threw the substance into each of the braziers. They flew five feet into the air and I knew the fire would never die out. Don't ask me how; it was a feeling that was in the pit of my stomach. I decided to create it so it would change colour and height depending on my mood. I never even noticed it was the same as the fire at camp. I made it so if it was red, I would be in a bad mood, but if it was a navy blue and ten feet high I would be in the happiest mood I've ever been in. The outside of the castle was complete when I added windows created from crystal. They were unbreakable, even if Chaos tried to destroy them.

When I walked into my castle, the inside was already created. The first thing that you noticed when you walked in was a grand staircase leading up to the bedrooms. On the very right, there was a door that had a plaque that stated that room is the grand ballroom. Why I would need that made me wonder. On the very left there was the dining area. There was a huge buffet on a table near the southern wall. The buffet had all of my favorite foods ranging from blue waffles to blue cherry coke.

On each side of the staircase there were two hallways. I decided to first explore the right passage. As I walked I passed the kitchen door, and a door leading to the dungeon. Finally I came upon a room that had a plasma screen TV, every game console known to man, a wall filled with movies and games, and let us not forget the hot tub. I concluded that this room would be the hang out room.

I turned back and headed the way I came, now wanting to explore the hallway that was to the left. I passed a trophy case, yet there was nothing in there yet. When I reached the end of the hallway, there was a door. It again, was a blue door that had a golden handle. When I reached to open the door it swung open without the slightest noise. When I looked around the room I saw a black leather chair behind a desk that had a computer, and I-pad, and an I-phone on it. The computer looked like a touch screen, and as from the apple company. But instead of the apple symbol on the back, it was the symbol of a sword. I didn't recognize it, and it wasn't Riptide. The sword seemed familiar though, as if I've seen it before. It also gave me a warm feeling. I brushed the thought off and continued to inspect the room that I now assumed was my study.

The other items in the room were a bookcase filled with battle plans, and stories alike. The one book that stood out the most for me was a small orange book. When I took it from the shelf and looked at the cover I saw a person holding a tray with green eggs, and green ham. I looked the title and read "Green Eggs and Ham".

I laughed to myself, not understanding why I had my favorite childhood book in my hands. When I opened it up, I found out why. Inside there was a screen. It was a device to see what was going on at other locations. Currently it was showing me Hestia tending to the Hearth. I smiled and set the book down.

I decided to explore my bedroom, so I climbed the stairs and walked up to another blue door with the same golden handle. I turned the knob and walked into my room. In front of me was a king size bed with a navy blue blanket draped on the surface of the bed. To my right there were two doors .One of the doors I assumed led to my bathroom. The other I suspected led to a closet. My curiosity taking affect, I poked my head into each door. My suspicions being correct, the door to the left was the bathroom that included a shower, a gigantic bathtub and two sinks. Each tap was made from gold. The door right of the bathroom was a walk in closet. On the wall in front of me was a note. The note said to imagine the cloths I wanted, and then it would be created. It was from Chaos. I was getting pretty tired, so I conjured up my pajamas.

I know what you're thinking. Why would a person like me who is pretty much a god need to sleep? The answer to that is simple. I still want to have my dreams. In the past, they have told me when trouble is approaching. I'd have to admit that it does come in handy sometimes.

I walked back to my bed after changing. I thought of all the days' occurrences. All in one day I met the creator. I became a god and the commander of Chaos's army, I got powers I could only dream about, and I made my very own kingdom. I fell asleep as I wondered what tomorrow would bring.

**A/N: Hoped you liked his kingdom. I had no idea how I was going to create his castle. But I did it. Review please!**


	4. I continue creating

I woke up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened one eye and found Chaos staring at me. I groaned and covered my ears as I turned around. I heard a laugh that sounded like bells. Of course it came from Chaos.

"I'm glad my grumpiness amuses you." I said to her.

"From all the things that you create, you couldn't even conjure up an alarm clock? Here, I'll make one for you. Besides, we will begin your training today. You will pick another weapon, decide on your uniform, and learn how to control your abilities. We have a lot to learn, so you better get up."

When I heard Chaos say that I'll be stating my training today, I bolted out of my bed before she could even finish her sentence. I walked into my bathroom and started my shower. It was like a massage. I then brushed my teeth with blue toothpaste that tasted like chocolate chip cookies.

Once I was done cleaning my teeth, I went to my closet. I decided I wanted to wear a pair of blue jeans with a navy blue shirt. I thought of the outfit and the next thing I know the very cloths that were from my imagination appeared in front of me after hearing a small popping noise. When I finished putting on my cloths I went into the dining room to eat some breakfast. I saw Chaos sitting at a table waiting for me. I went to the buffet table and grabbed two blue waffles, five blue pancakes, and a glass of blue milk.

I made my way to the table Chaos was sitting at. She looked up at me from her book, which I assumed was like my version of Green Eggs and Ham.

"Who are you watching?" I asked.

"I was seeing how other planets were doing, nothing to important." She replied as she closed her book. "So this morning I was telling you about your training and your uniform. First I want you to have another weapon. Riptide is okay, but there are many other weapons that will help you with all of your powers. Not just water. I'm also pretty sure you don't want to use that sword anyways. It reminds you too much of your past. Once you're done eating we can go to the weapons room."

I had already scarfed down half of my meal as Chaos spoke. It only took me a few minutes to finish the rest. When I was complete, Chaos took me to a room that I hadn't noticed before. It was a simple white door with a golden handle. This time Chaos opened the door and I was awestruck to see all of the weapons that this one room held.

"There are many different weapons in this room. There are bows and arrows, swords, axes, war glaives, and of course, swords. I want you to pick a weapon that speaks to you. One that you know will feel right."

With her advice in my mind I started to walk around the room. I knew for a fact that I wouldn't be using a bow and arrow. The axes were either too big or too heavy. You couldn't be flexible with them. The war glaives were better, but I still had an uneasy feeling about them. Finally I came across the swords. There was every sword style knows to man. There were no two swords alike. I inspected each and every sword, but none connected to me like Riptide once had. That was until I came across a sword that had a water blue handle and was shaped like bear. The bear had its mouth open, and that was where I was to put my hand. Think of a bear about to roar. On the hilt the bear's mouth opens creating a grip for my hands. The blade starts out as the same blue colour as the bear. It then slowly changes into a deep fiery red, then by the time you see the tip; it's black as the night. At the pommel of the sword there is a navy blue sapphire.

I take the sword in my hand, and I was surprised that it was a perfect balance. It felt like an extension of my arm. I took a few practice swings. The motions felt fluid as I sliced the air around me. I turned to Chaos showing her I have made my decision. She nodded with approval as she beckoned me forward.

"Arcas, you have chosen your sword. This blade has never been used, and even I cannot wield it. You are it's first master, and it needs a name. Once the name is chosen, you will be able to access all of the swords abilities. The ironic thing is that the sword you choose possesses the power over water, fire, and a few from the Void. I'm not surprised to see that you chose this one sword out of all the others."

"I think I'll name the sword Halcyon. It means a time in the past that was happy and peaceful. It fits my past perfectly. I don't know where I got that name from. It was as if I already knew what its name was. The feeling was so strange. I remembered when I saw a sword on the back of my electronic devices in my study. Wait a minute… This is the same sword! It has theame colours, same design, same everything!" I stated to wonder. Did Chaos know about this or was this a coincidence? Did she do this on purpose, or was it fate? I brushed the idea off, knowing that if I thought too much about it I would get suspicious of the sword and never use it.

"Very well, now that the name is chosen you can use the sword to help guide your powers. The sword is made from every metal in existence. I can give the sword a blessing, making it able to cut through any material or substance. It will be able to turn into a ring. The band will be the colours of the blade and the gem will be the same sapphire that is at the bottom of Halcyon right now."

Chaos muttered some words that were spoken too fast to understand. I didn't know the language. It wasn't Greek, Latin, or English. It was something older and it held power in each syllable. My sword started to glow a faint blue. Then as soon as it came it vanished. I looked up at Chaos and she looked up from the sword as well.

"Are you ready to pick out your new outfit?" Chaos asked me.

"Just so you're aware, I've always hated shopping for clothes."

"But you are not buying them. You will create them mentally just as you did to the cloths are wearing right now. I've noticed that you really like the colour blue. We can make that your base colour. I was thinking that for your secondary colour it could be gold representing your status as a god, and you as the commander. The style that you want will be your choice."

I started to think about what I would wear. I still wanted to wear my normal cloths when I was just hanging out, and I wanted something that was formal for a meeting or other matters I may have to attend to. I decided I would wear a suit for events such as those. I also wanted the jacket of the suit turn into my armour. I imagined my cloths in my mind, and started creating them.

My suits were your average every day suit. I made one of the buttons on the cuff of my sleeves a switch, so when I pressed it would turn into my armor. My armor was golden with blue details. I had small spikes coming out from the shoulders, gloves, and boots. There was a spot to place my sword, and I finished it with a blue cape.

"Chaos, I'm done. I've transported all of my cloths into my closet. Are we going to start training right now?"

"I don't see why not. Let's get started shall we?"


	5. I train

**A/N: So what did you guys think of the last chapter? I was writing that chapter, and will be writing this one as a creepy spider sits in the very same spot just staring at me. It's not dead because it's moving sometimes, but it's still freaking me out. I hate spiders.**

Chaos and I walked to the arena outside in my village. As we walked, I saw my trophy case. I stopped and started to stare at it. I thought of all the things that I could put inside of it. Any of my awards will go in there, but there was something else… then it hit me. I took Riptide in its pen form out from my pocket. I watched it grow as I uncapped the ballpoint pen. It may be a part of my past, but I still wanted to honour Zoe. She went through so much trouble because of this blade; I wanted to make sure I didn't misuse it, even if it reminded me of my past. When it was in sword mode I closed my eyes and imagined my old blade in the case. When I opened my eyes I saw Riptide proudly displayed.

I turned back to Chaos. She was smiling at me, showing off her perfect white teeth. "Why are you staring are you staring at me?" I asked my master.

"Oh, no reason. I just think you'll make a perfect commander."

With those words she walked off. I stood there for about five seconds before I ran to catch up with Chaos. She was already out of the house. When I reached Chaos we were at the arena. There was something that shocked me though. There was a girl battling one of the androids. The girl was about five foot six with chocolate brown hair that went up to her shoulders. She had side bangs that kept falling into her eyes. I caught a glimpse of her eyes, and they took my breath away. They were lavender. Her eyelashes framed her eyes perfectly, with a small touch of mascara. She had red lips that stood out against her pale skin. She was beautiful.

"Who is that?" I asked to Chaos in a whisper.

"That is Natasha Rivera. She is from Earth. I've decided to have a representative from each planet. Since you're the commander of my army, I decided to have someone else represent Earth. You will probably be too busy to watch what's going on. She has a dark past, and she still hasn't let go. She was a daughter of Hemera, primordial goddess of day. Sadly, there was a prophecy that was meant for Natasha. It was stated she would die in pain, with no exceptions. When Hemera found out that her daughter would pass away like that, she killed her. She left Natasha in the dark where she knew no one would find her, of course I did and I gave her a new life. She was from New York, just like you.

I felt a tear drop from my eyes after hearing this sad story. What mother would kill her own daughter, even if she was destined to die? I wondered why I felt this way. I didn't even know the girl! But a part of me said that wasn't true. Something was stirring inside of me. I had never felt this way around anyone before, including Annabeth. There was one thing that I knew though. I would help Natasha get over her past and betrayal.

"Can I go meet her? I mean, once she's done her fight?" I asked Chaos. I was really eager to meet Natasha.

"Of course, I mean…You two do come from the same planet, that's why you both have the same kingdom. If you go to your door it will have a bit of purple in it." **(A/N: Remember that they enter a door to get to their kingdoms. Reference chapter 2 if you don't remember.)**

I watched Natasha as she battled my droid. She had amazing grace as she destroyed the robot. She dual wielded two daggers. One was a light purple, while the other was the darkest shade of black I had ever seen. When she was satisfied with the destruction she caused she moved her hair out of her eyes and sheathed her daggers. She turned towards us. I noticed she hadn't even broken a sweat. She must have been trained by someone with a lot of skill. Maybe even a god.

"Hi, I'm Natasha. I'm sure Chaos told you that. It's nice to meet you. I heard you were also from Earth?" Natasha's voice sounded weary. Her lavender eyes were scanning me, seeing whether or not I would be a threat.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Arcas but that's not my real name. I used to be Percy Jackson. And yeah, I'm from Earth." I don't know what made me tell her my old name. It just felt like the right thing to do, and I guess it was a way to gain her trust.

"Yeah, I heard about that. I can't believe that camp though, especially that Annabeth girl. You seem like a great guy. If she didn't believe you, it wasn't meant to be. Oh and Chaos filled me in on your past. I'm sure she did the same to you as well?" I frowned when Natasha mentioned Annabeth, but I knew where she was coming from and I knew what she said was true. I wouldn't want to be with someone who wouldn't even believe what I said.

"Thanks, I think. Anyways I was about to train. Are you going to stay?" I was hoping she would stay. I wanted her to be there for my first time with my new sword. Oh Chaos, what's wrong with me? I don't even know this girl!

"I guess I will. I was hoping we could have a dual. I want to test out my new commanders powers. If that's okay with you, Lady Chaos."

"Of course. I'll let you two get to know each other. If you need me just use your book. You can communicate with those. Have fun!" Chaos shouted as she left us alone after disappearing with a pop.

"Well, ladies first." I gestured to the arena. I got a nod as Natasha walked into the arena. I followed behind her as I rubbed Halcyon in its ring form. With each rub it started to glow. After three rubs, it started to transform into a mighty sword. I admired the craftsmanship. I saw Natasha unsheathe her daggers. She got into a ready position and I did the same.

We started to circle each other, searching for a weak spot. I noticed she had a scar running down her right arm, probably from a past battle. I concluded that her right arm would be weaker because of the cut. I tested her defence as I sent a jab to her legs. She rolled around my legs and appeared behind me. She tried to bring her dagger to my throat by I blocked it with Halcyon. I then tried to disarm her dagger with the move Luke taught me years ago. The move worked but I forgot about the other dagger. Natasha ran up to me once again and this time got her dagger to my throat. She didn't notice that as she did that, I had my sword located right behind her heart.

When she looked up to my eyes, only then did I notice how close we were. We stared into each other's eyes for Chaos knows how long. I felt myself moving my head closer to hers, and she did the same. Our lips were only centimeters apart when I closed the distance. Her lips tasted like cherry lip gloss. When our lips touched a jolt of electricity went down my spine. Our lips moved in sync with each other. We finally pulled apart when we were gasping for air. Our foreheads were still touching when I asked her "So, want to be my girlfriend?"

I know what you're thinking. I've only known this girl for maybe an hour and you are already asking her to be your girlfriend? Well, yeah. It feels like I've known Natasha for years. Who knows, maybe I was somebody who was trying for the Island of the Blessed, and Natasha was my partner in all my previous lives. I just know she wouldn't hurt me like I have been in the past.

"Of course I will…Percy" My new girlfriend breathed. Usually when someone called me by my old name I would cringe away, but when the girl in front of me said it didn't affect me. That was when I was 100% sure; Natasha was the one for me.

We held hands as we walked back to our castle. We decided we would share a castle, but have different bedrooms. Little did we know Chaos was watching us the entire time beaming with happiness.

**A/N: So that was my first action scene and my first romance scene. What did you guys think of it? Tell me in the reviews please! The spider is still in the same spot. It just moved…I think I might be a daughter of Athena…**


	6. The Problem

**A/N: I put the links of how I got Percy's sword, his armor, and how I imagined Natasha. My profile will tell you if you need to combine, add, or remove anything. Thanks for the reviews. The spider is still there. I don't know why I just don't catch it and set it outside. It has been two days now and it's in the same spot…Creepy.**

(5 years later)

There were now nine kingdoms, which meant nine planets have joined our army. Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Each planet had a representative, just like Natasha represented Earth.

Henry, a boy who was sixteen with curly brown hair and green eyes commanded the Mercury troops. He was the first person me and Natasha recruited together. We found him hiding from the government in a tree. His family deserted him. He was carrying a bow at the time, but his weapon of choice is a cane. It was a plain black stick, but the handle formed into a gray dragon. He is a mortal, but has the skills of a demigod. He became my best friend.

Stella is a daughter of Apollo but was transported from Earth to live on Mars by the Fates. Her powers includes shooting rays of sunlight from her hands, she can create a light so strong it can blind you and she can heal all of your injuries, no matter how fatal. She is Natasha's best friend. She uses a black bow that has pointy tips. The handle is shaped like a bat and on each side of it there are bat wings.

The other lieutenants are Elijah who commands Venus, Mackenzie, the leader of the Jupiter forces, Jared; commander of the Neptune soldiers. There was also Leah from Saturn, Maya who used to live in Uranus. And lastly there was Michael. He is a five year old boy and is our top spy. He is from Pluto, and he knows how to stick in the shadows. Never has he failed us, and he's not planning to. I wouldn't under estimate his abilities. He can take on all of the gods, and win. Together we are the leaders of Chaos's army. We are unbeatable.

Anyways, Natasha and I were now engaged. Our wedding was planned for next week. Every soldier was invited. I was thinking about having the wedding on Earth because that was where we were both from. My thoughts were interrupted when Green Eggs and Ham started beeping. I got up from my chair and went over to see who was calling. It happened to be Lady Chaos. It was a message telling me to go to the council room. A meeting would be starting in five minutes.

I walked through the streets of my village. They were bow filled with Natasha's troops. There were people of all ages and sizes. There were also monsters that have gone good but they weren't welcome on their planet. Each person had an animal, weather it was a bird, wolf, dog or cat. I had a bear while Natasha had a white tiger.

There was a council building in each kingdom, but mine was used most of the time due to the fact that I was the commander. When I walked in I saw Natasha waiting for me.

"I wonder what Chaos needs to talk to us about." My fiancé asked me.

"Let's go find out, shall we?" I held out my hand and Natasha grabbed it with a firm grip. We walked towards the double doors. We walked through the archway that was formed when we walked towards it. When we were in the room it closed behind us without a noise. We were the last ones needed for the meeting to start.

"The funny thing is, this is your kingdom and yet you're the last ones here. Talk about irony." Henry called to me.

"What's your point? I'm the commander. I'm never late. You guys are just early." I stated in a matter of factly tone. Everyone laughed as me and Natasha got into our seats beside Chaos.

"Now that everyone is here I can begin. The Olympian gods are at war with each other. It all started when Perseus Jackson was abandoned. After a few days their camp got attacked by Apollo and Artemis. Hermes helped as well. They did so because Percy was their favorite demigod, and everyone else took advantage of him. Zeus got so angry he banished the two from Olympus. Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hades, Demeter, Hestia, and surprisingly Athena also left. They didn't think what happened was fair. The Hunters of Artemis and some of their demigod children went with them. They are now planning to dethrone Zeus because he also turned his back on Percy even when the boy returned his Master Bolt.

"I too think that it is time for Zeus to choose another god to be the king. He is too selfish and doesn't think for others. Percy Jackson is here with us today, and I'm sure you guessed who he is. I am sending all of you to go and end this dispute. Arcas, I know this is hard for you but you will be joining the people who cared for you and didn't mean for you to leave. The people that went with the rebellion are Travis and Conner Stoll, Katie Gardner, Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, Clarisse La Rue and Grover Underwood. I'm sorry Arcas; there is no way for you to get out of this. It is time to face your past."

Once Chaos was done her speech she looked at me for a reaction. I smiled at her and said "Don't worry about me Chaos, I'm actually glad to be going back to Earth and seeing Grover, Nico, and Thalia. They weren't there when everything happened to me. I must ask one question though. Who will be the king or queen of Olympus once Zeus is dethroned?" I needed to ask that question. I couldn't help but wonder about the small detail. This was Olympus we were talking about; they need a wise leader who will know when to yield.

"I decided to put it at a vote for when the new council is created. Whoever the gods feel would be a good ruler, it will be so. I will not interfere with this matter directly. Try not to kill anyone either. I don't want any unnecessary deaths to occur."

"I can't make any promises."

Everyone laughed the words spoken by me. The meeting was adjourned when Chaos announced we would be leaving first thing tomorrow morning. I was the reason the war started, and I wanted to be the reason it ends.

**A/N: I put the links on my profile to Stella's bow, and Henry's cane. There is also how I imagined Natasha, and Percy's sword and armor on there too. The spider is STILL there. It's been around three days. Doesn't it have any better things to do?**


	7. Old Friends

**A/N: There is still a creepy stalker just moved up. Well, at least I know it can move… I don't understand what's so fascinating about the corner though. It barley gets any light, and its plain white! I will never understand spiders… Well, hope you like this chapter!**

I woke up to the sound of breathing. I saw Natasha sound asleep beside me on my king sized bed. I smiled at her peaceful face. At least I'll have her with me when I go back to Earth. We have faced so much on that planet, and it's time to face our past. I know that as long as I have her with me, I can save the people I once called my family.

I got up slowly, not wanting to wake my sleeping beauty. I walked into the bathroom, doing my usual morning routines. By the time I was done Natasha was already awake, waiting for me to leave the bathroom.

"I still don't understand why I don't just make another bathroom for you, with all of your…Umm …Girl things…" I finished my sentence feeling awkwardly embarrassed. Natasha laughed my favorite laugh. It light up her face like the fourth of July.

"I don't understand that either, I mean…It would be easier for the both of us. I won't have to wait for you to get out of the bathroom. By the way, it had been exactly forty-five minutes since you were in there. I have no idea how it takes so long. Anyways, once we're married, I'm making you create a bathroom for me." She said to me as she walked towards the bathroom. I sighed and walked away towards my ship where all of the lieutenants would be waiting for me and my wife to be.

I walked through my town, and thought back to my first day creating it. I saw people bow to me, a habit they have created. I mean, I don't want to get bowed to. It made me feel so…Royal. I told my them many times, yet they still didn't listen to me. I learned to ignore it over the past five years, but it still bothered me.

I got sidetracked and ended up going to the archery range. I walked towards a target. I stopped fifty feet away from it. I notched an arrow and raised my bow. I pulled the sting back as I took my aim. I released and watched where the arrow flew off to. It didn't even land anywhere near the target I was aiming towards, but I managed to get a bulls eye on the target to its right. I laughed to myself as I retrieved my arrow. No matter how many blessings Chaos gave me trying to improve my archery skills, they came to no avail.

I walked up to my ship. It was a deep blue colour with a black bear on the ships tail. Each lieutenant had a different animal. Mine a bear, and Natasha had a white tiger. They had an animal they felt close to from their home planet. Natasha once cared for a tiger cub. She felt a connection she had never felt before with any other animal. From the day she let the cub go, the tiger had always been her favorite animal.

I saw everyone was already there, waiting for me. They all chuckled, and I swear I saw Elijah five Henry twenty chaos coins. I gave my best friend a glare that usually makes one cower in fear, yet he just laughed and stuck his tongue out at me. I shook my head at his silliness. I turned toward everyone and was about to talk when Chaos appeared ant told us to teleport ourselves towards Olympus. Because we always tried the peaceful attempt first, we decided on attempting Zeus to resign his post. I knew for a fact that wouldn't be happening, but everyone else still thought it was worth the shot. We ordered ourselves in a line. Natasha and I were in the centre. To my right there was Henry, Elijah, Jared then Michael. To Natasha's left there was Stella, Mackenzie, Maya, and lastly Leah. None of us wore a mask. We were ready for Earth to know our existence, and we will not hide something so foolish. We are the most powerful beings on this planet behind Chaos, and for that we are proud.

Chaos asked us if we were ready. We all nodded once and with that, we were all on our way to Olympus.

**(A/N: I was planning on ending there, but it would have been a really short chapter, so I decided to keep writing.)**

When we all arrived on Olympus, we were outside of the throne room. Chaos decided to accompany us, anything for a war not to be started. I remember what Chiron told me on one of my first days at camp. A war of the gods can destroy Earth. Gods forced to choose sides, natural disasters raging on the mortals. It would be terrible. I shuddered at the thought.

We walked into the throne room. It was the same as five years ago. All twelve thrones were there, the hearth, and at this very moment all of the gods were in their thrones arguing. The camp councillors were also there, sitting at their godly parent's feet.

"I guess some things never change do they?" I chuckled when Zeus and Poseidon stared at me. I looked around the demigods faces. There I saw all of the people I once called my friends. I smiled and Nico, Thalia, and Hestia. I also smiled at the gods who were fighting against Zeus. I gave a death glare to Poseidon, Annabeth, and Cynthia. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Natasha giving me a warning that said "Don't go too far, wait until the battle." I kissed her cheek and turned back to the gods. I flashed Annabeth a look and I saw her face a cherry red filled with anger.

"Hello Olympians. I am Chaos, creator of the Earth and Void. These are my lieutenants, except for Arcas. He is their commander. You once knew him as Percy Jackson, the one who was betrayed by all of you. I will let him continue." Everyone's eyes turned to me. I took a quick breath and started speaking.

"As you all used to know me, I was Percy Jackson. I was the Hero of Olympus, Defeater of Gaea, and many more titles. But you all chose my pathetic sister over me, and so I left. I was found on the streets by Chaos when Medusa attacked me. Chaos gave me a new life as the commander of her army. I accepted of course and for the past five years I have saved countless number of planets, created new friends, recruited new members of the army, and found a love I never felt here on Earth. I'm now engaged to my lovely Natasha, who was also born here on Earth. Her mother was Hemera and she was also a prophecy child. Her story will be one for another day. I used to be Percy Jackson, but now I am Arcas. If anyone calls me Percy, let's just say you better be near an infirmary. Any ways that's not the reason we are here today. We are here to create peace. I will let Natasha continue." I took another breath and turned to Natasha. We exchanged smiles and she turned back to the gods.

"Well, as Arcas introduced me, I am Natasha, his fiancé and a daughter of Hemera, primordial goddess of Day. I will not bore you with my life story, but I will state our purpose for being here today. We know about your war and how the gods have split into two opposing sides. Chaos knew this was bound to happen because of the king. Zeus, we offer you a chance to resign your post as king of the gods and to stop a war. With the decision today, we can decide who we will support. What do you say ,o mighty king, will you let the world be destroyed in your gigantic ego? Or will you let it go, and possibly have someone else lead the gods into a better reign? Chose now, and decide the fates of many."

I looked at Natasha and gave her a peck on the lips. I turned around and felt a presence behind me. I looked to the feet of Athena and didn't see Annabeth. I turned around kicking the air around me. My foot connected with an invisible object. It ending up being Annabeth as her hat flew off. I gave her a look of disgust. She was holding a knife behind Natasha's heart.

"If you even think about hurting Natasha you will feel my wrath. It is not something you want to mess with." I snarled at my ex-girlfriend.

"If I can't have you, then no one will! She got back up grabbing her dagger. Natasha already had her knives out, raised at her ready position. Annabeth charged recklessly, letting anger rule her actions. Natasha was playing defensive until Annabeth would tire out. After a minute Annabeth lost her strength and that's when Natasha went on offence. She lunged and stabbed, sliced and finally disarmed. The gods were amazed. Annabeth was one of the best fighters and she was defeated in seconds.

Natasha sheathed her daggers and turned to the gods.

"If any of you ever try ANYTHING like that again, I swear I won't hesitate to kill you if Arcas doesn't beat me to it." I gave her a kiss and asked if she was alright. She gave me a look that said "You have got to be kidding me." I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her waist. I saw Elijah give Henry ten chaos coins and whispered to them "You know…Henry here is my best friend. He will win all of the bets revolving around me."

They blushed and a few of the demigods around us chuckled. I shot a look at Cynthia. She was as red as a cherry. **(A/N: Im eating some cherries right now. They taste so good!) **

I shot her an innocent smile and she just glared. I laughed at the irony. She came to camp wanting to destroy me, yet I became the second most powerful being in the world, and heir to Chaos! I also saw Chaos with a smug look. No matter how powerful she was, she will always be the fun loving person.

"So Zeus, what's your answer? Resign or wage a war?" I asked him.

"Never in my life will I willingly give away my post as king of the gods. No matter what the consequence is!" The god of lightning shouted. I heard a roar of thunder outside, and turned to Chaos.

"I told you he would say that. His ego is the size of the planet Jupiter." **(A/N: Get it; Jupiter is the roman aspect of Zeus, Jupiter the planet… Oh never mind…back to the story)**

"Very well. My troops will be helping the rebellion. So Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Athena, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hades, and Hestia I will send a message to you all locating our whereabouts. Until then, have a nice day. We will let you continue your…meeting as you usually do. Have fun arguing!" Chaos shouted as she teleported us to Camp Jupiter.

"They have united the two camps at Camp Half Blood. No one will ever come back here again. I will send the message to the gods on our side telling them to meet us here. I wish you all the best of luck. I know you will make me proud." Chaos smiled at each one of us. I head Maya shout "GROUP HUG!" And so we ended the day with a gigantic hug from Chaos.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter… I haven't been writing for a while. I went to the mountains, and that took an entire day. Oh hey…The spider is gone now. YES! NO MORE CREEPY STALKER SPIDER! I can finally write in peace. Anyways, review! **


	8. New Plans, Twister, and Death

**A/N: So someone was wondering how I got rid of the stalker spider. I honestly don't know. One day it's there, the next it's not. I just waited and then poof! It's gone. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and said my story was unique. I personally love Chaos stories but it gets boring when they are all the same. That's why I wrote this one, and I'm glad you guys like it. Oh and I went to the Calgary Stampede yesterday. It was so hot and my feet were exhausted. All those mini-doughnuts…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters. I only own my own.**

It was our second day on Earth. We did our usual morning routines, and then went to go eat breakfast. There I made an announcement.

"Demigods, we will be training you after breakfast. We will improve your weakness, and make your strengths even greater. You will be put into small groups, and may be with demigods not from the same cabin as you. I will ask the gods to help assist us. I will be helping in sword fighting, Natasha will be with daggers, Henry will help with hand to hand combat, Stella will be helping with archery, and Michael will be helping you with stealth. Everyone else will be roaming and giving extra help to those who need it. Have a great meal, and we will see you in the arena."

Thirty minutes passes until all of the campers who would be training arrived. It took about an hour to sort all of the groups. There ended up being twenty groups, with the average of eight campers. Only twelve groups would be training today. The rest would be coming tomorrow. The stations that we had put our were; sword fighting, archery, hand to hand combat, stealth, daggers, throwing knives, Pegasus riding, healing, messaging, stamina, dexterity, planning, and there was a station for identifying plants and herbs.

I helped three groups in sword fighting today. I was surprised at how bad they were. They could barely even hold a sword properly! I mentally face palmed. They would need a lot of work. Over the few days my groups improved drastically. They were able to fight me and last for a few minutes. Compared to some people, that was amazing. I have also been training in archery. I don't understand how I would throw my knives and hit bulls-eye every time and sometimes even split a knife, yet I wouldn't use a bow. I had Artemis and Apollo help me with my only weakness. After two days I was able to hit the target, and after five I it the centre every time.

It was after our first week at Camp Jupiter when Chaos came to us helping us form a plan. We decided to have Michael and I go to Camp Half Blood and pretend that we were switching sides. There was a factor that surprised me though. Dionysus was on our side, but he was playing the spy. He would be the one to offer us coming to "join" their army. You may ask how that would happen. We planned on attacking our enemy camp and before we could fight, we would be asked the question. From there Michael and I would be the eyes and ears inside Camp Half Blood.

"Oh, and Arcas, I was thinking on sending Twister with you. How do you think that would work out?" Lady Chaos asked me. Twister is a son of Atropos, one of the Fates. He throws cards as his weapon, and he has a deck of cards that can tell the future. Next to Henry, he is my best friend. He is like the brother I never had.

"Of course, I'd love to have him come with us. We can pretend he is a new camper, and even is the immortal campers over there don't believe us, he can be our scout. This will be perfect. Is he here now? I will like to see if he can make a prediction for me." I stated to Chaos, eagerness hinted in my voice.

"I'm right here bro with all of my prophecies, fortunes, and deck of cards. Want a fortune, why don't ya pick a card?" Twister smiled his twisted smile. That was how he earned his name.

He picked five cards out of his deck after shuffling and placed them face down on the table. I picked the second card from the left. Twister motioned me to flip the card over. It said one word and one word only.

_Change._

I showed Twister the card. His face paled. He started to explain what that one card meant.

"The Change can make your feeling about someone alter. It changes things that once were, or are going to be. It means that you will make a decision that will affect us all. I don't know which choice it is, but if Change came out because of it, it has to be a big one. I will gladly accompany you and will give you more prophecies along the way. When are we leaving?"

I let Chaos answer his question. I was too preoccupied in my thoughts.

_What decision will I make?_

_Who will my feeling change for?_

_Will it be for the better, or the worse?_

These thoughts raced through my mind as my team thought of a plan. It was only after the meeting was adjourned I came back to reality. I looked at Natasha and she nodded, and beckoned me to come with her. I stood up and followed her back to our bedroom that we were sharing.

"I know you weren't listening to half of the meeting, so I'll sum it up for you. We decided that you, Michael, Twister and I will join the other camp." I started to protest about her last words but she cut me off.

"No, I will not let you be off in the other camp having who knows what happen to you. Besides, you said so yourself, if anyone hurt me you will kill them. What would others think if you and I were separated? The daughter of Athena will be sure you are a spy. You know I'm right."

I couldn't argue with that. I know that what Natasha said would be true. Annabeth wouldn't think that we would just break up. She knows that we are engaged, and that we knew each other for a long time. We won't split up with the snap of some ones finger.

"Okay, but if you're coming I guess we can continue the wedding plans without Aphrodite!" I exclaimed with enthusiasm clearly shown in my voice.

"Awe" I heard someone say outside of our tent. I looked outside the window and saw the very goddess we were talking about walk away with her shoulders slouched mumbling something about demigods and them not wanting the 'greatest wedding ever.' I laughed at her attitude, but also felt sorry for her. This wedding was the only thing she was looking forward to.

"I'll let her get me ready. I have faith in her. She is after all, the goddess of beauty." Natasha murmured.

"Please, you're always beautiful no matter what. You're even prettier than the prettiest thing on the planet. I guess that makes sense, considering how we live in outer space…"

"Oh shut up and stop your blabbering. We leave tomorrow. Better make sure your book is working. We will need yours the most, considering how you can contact anyone anywhere. Chaos guys will also be contacting you first because you're our commander. Now, get some sleep."

I nodded my head and went to find my book in the bookcase we had. I found it on the top shelf glowing a faint orange. I opened it up and saw my mother and step father having their funeral. I let a tear be shed before teleporting myself there. I was planning on visiting my parents after this war was over, but I guess it won't happen.

I made a bouquet of moon lace appear in my hands. I placed it on my mother's grave that was right beside Paul's. For him I summoned lilies and again placed them on his grave. I let more tears shed and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see who it was and I jumped.

It was my mom and Paul. When I became Chaos's heir she gave me all the powers of the gods I went to Hades and learned control over the dead. Chaos blessed that power and now when I dearly miss someone with all my heart I can make that person appear.

"Mom…I'm so sorry I didn't come back home. I must have had you worries sick…I'm so sorry you died and that I wasn't there for you guys. I was planning on visiting you in a few days but your-" My mother cut me off before I could finish my rant.

"Percy, don't regret anything. You have to move on just like you did with everyone else that you lost. I know everything that happened to you. Chaos sent me a dream filling me in on everything. In the last dream she sent me I was told I would die soon. She asked me a question that I'm sure she will ask you when you get back. I approved of her request and I will not be offended, just know that I loved you and I will always be with you in your heart. I will miss you, my son." With those final words my mother vanished from my sight.

I started to walk back to camp. I wanted to remember all the things my mother did for me. I remembered her blue food and the times when she would smile at me, making my world light up. Sticking with Smelly Gabe for me and the time when I killed the Minotaur for the first time. All these memories blazed through my head. It had been twenty minutes when I reached Camp Jupiter. I absent mindedly walked back to Natasha and fell into her arms.

She knew the second I vanished something was wrong. She waited for me knowing only she could sooth me. I buried my face into her hair and hugged her close, not wanting to lose her ever. I was glad she would be coming with me tomorrow. I needed someone to take my mind off things, and Natasha was the one who did it best. I fell into a sleep filled with dreams of my mother. I also saw her being judged, and her making her way to Elysium.

I woke up when someone shook my shoulder. I found it was Stella. She told me that Lady Chaos wanted to speak with me. I rose from my bed and made my way to her office. I found her sitting in a chair typing something into her computer. She looked up from her work when I walked in and smiled at me. Usually it would brighten my day but today I was still recovering from my loss.

"Arcas…I understand that your mother has passes on. I'm also aware that you spoke to her at the funeral. I want to make you an offer. I wanted to make this offer since the day you joined my forces, but I knew you would still be close to your mother. Arcas…I want you to be my adopted son. I spoke with your mother and she beamed with happiness. She has agreed. So I wonder, will you allow me to be your mother?

I smiled at her and nodded my head. She beamed with happiness. She pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back. I knew from the day I joined she would be like my second mother, and now she actually was. I was now Arcas, commander of Chaos's army, heir to the Void, and now son of Chaos.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I thought of adding Twister when I was in the shower washing my hair. I know it was really random but I had nothing else to think about. This chapter was about 2,000 words. Have a great day and please review my story!**


	9. Switching Camps

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I wasn't in the mood to write yesterday but now I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews I'm getting, it means a lot to me. Someone was wondering what gods were on Zeus's side. So far it is Poseidon, Ares, Hera, and most of the minor gods. Dionysus is pretending to be on his side. All of the other gods are with Percy. Oh and thanks for all of the alerts and favorites! I was actually surprised when I saw how many there were!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Only my own characters.**

Today was the day we were going to "attack" Camp Half Blood. All the preparations were made. Chaos and I decided we would keep the adopted son/mother thing a secret. The only people who knew were Henry, Stella, and Natasha. I didn't want people to know that secret. It could blow my cover.

Anyways, not everyone was in on the plan. It was only my lieutenants and Chaos, and the gods. We decided it would be better if the demigods didn't know. Some of them are really bad actors. It would create more of an affect if thy actually thought almost half of our forces were leaving them. Well, I better go to the ship.

I have never seen my aircraft so full. Demigods were running around seeing what it had to offer. Pretty much they were making a mess. I let out a groan before I shouted "GUYS! SIT DOWN BEFORE I KICK YOU OFF OF MY SHIP!" That got their attention. They started scrabbling around to find a seat. One they were all seated I murmured "Thank you."

I walked into the cockpit and sat into the pilot's seat. Natasha was my co-pilot and sat down beside me.

"Ready to see how the pathetic camp is doing?" I asked.

"Of course, I could use a good laugh. Besides, I heard they have a sing along tonight. We could sing a song…"

"You're kidding right? They have a sing along in the middle of a war? Do they even have a strategy planned? Well, I'm pretty sure Annabeth does, but still! It makes no sense… The ways of my old camp surprise me." I nearly shouted. No but I'm dead serious. Why on earth would they have a sing along?

**(A/N: Cause I want one? Got a problem Arcas?)**

"Well, too bad. You're singing whether you like it or not. What song you want to sing? I feel we should do a song that fits our situation. Don't give me that look. I know you can sing." I sighed, knowing I have been defeated.

"Oh my! The all mighty Arcas going to sing! I thought I would never see the day!" I put the ship onto auto pilot and got up from my chair. I turned to face Henry and gave him my glare. He stopped laughing and I started to chase him around the rooms. I finally got him cornered when we were about to land. I cursed under my breath and gave him a glare one last time. I turned around trying not to laugh at his expression. I walked into the main hallway where everybody was lining up to exit. My team and I were the last ones to exit. When we walked out of the ship we saw all of the enemy gods and demigods had their weapons pointed at us. I was surprised to see how many there were. I guess they got the minor gods children as well.

"What is your business here?" Zeus boomed.

"What does it look like, a picnic?" My voice was dripping with sarcasm as I spoke that sentence. I heard people say burn behind me. I admit it; I smirked at Zeus's face.

"I guess old habits die hard, don't they?" I turned to see who spoke. I laughed when I heard it was Annabeth.

"I mean…You always find a way to annoy Zeus. No matter how long you were gone." Everyone started to laugh at that remark. I smirked and replied.

"Man, if I annoy Zeus still, I wonder how Lady Chaos lived with me for the past five years. I see her every day!"

"What can I say, you get used to it." Chaos replied with a wink. Man. My mother is a boss.

"No but seriously, we are here to ask you guys once again to resign. I am honestly bored out of my mind here on Earth. Back at our camp there is nothing to do."

"Then how about you join us? We can use your skills and we are not boring. We actually try to have fun. What do you say?" Dionysus asked us. I pretended to think about it. The demigods couldn't believe that I considering joining the enemy.

"PERCY HOW COULD YOU! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD NEVER LEAAVE US AGAIN AND YOU'RE DOING THIS? What kind of friend are you?" I turned to see who spoke my real name. My heart was broken when I realized it was Nico. He had tears in his eyes and his fists clenched.

Your probably wondering when this happened. On the day that we joined the rebellion I spoke to Thalia and Nico. I told them all that happened and why I left. Thalia and Nico made me promise I wouldn't leave like I did before. I told them I had to go back to the Void after all of this was over. They said that would be okay as long as I didn't leave them during the time I was on my home planet.

"I'm sorry Nico, but you guys will never win. They have more gods and besides, you guys make me bored out of my mind. I'm done with you people." My voice slightly broke at the end but not too much to be observed. I saw Thalia stare at me wide eyed. She knew I was faking it. I gave her a look to play along.

"FINE, HAVE IT YOUR WAY! We didn't even need your help! HAVE FUN BETRAYING THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO CARED ABOUT YOU! WHAT DO YOU THNK CHAOS IS THINKING?" Thalia screamed at me. I'll admit, I knew she was faking but it still hurt to hear her say that.

"I let my soldiers do what they wish. If some of them wish to leave, I let them." Chaos stated. I saw a fake look of sadness in her eyes. It hurt to see my mother with that face.

"I'm leaving, who's coming with me?" Natasha and Michael walked up. I smiled at my team. I was glad Michael was coming. I have never really been on a spying mission. I was glad to have his expertise with me.

"What is a five year old doing with you? Is he one of the all mighty commanders?" Cynthia said. I forgot about her when I volunteered to switch sides. I saw Michael hold a laugh. Cynthia was still staring at me like I was crazy. I responded with a nod. She looked taken back. I gave a nod to my old team, and walked to the other side of the hill joining the new camp with Natasha and Michael following me.

I turned to face my new "enemy." All of the demigods were giving me a glare, but everyone close to Chaos was giving me a sympathetic look.

"We are done here. You guys can go back to your puny base now." I shouted over to everyone.

They started to trail back into my ship and I turned to face my old camp. Not much has changed. There were the same amount of cabins; the forest was the same and everything else as in the same spot. I smiled sadly at all the memories I had.

I heard galloping coming from the big house. I turned and smiled at my old teacher. When he noticed me standing there we stopped in his tracks.

"Hey Chiron, how you been?" I smirked at my old teachers face. It was one of happiness, confusion, and disbelief.

"P-Percy! You're back! Tell me everything that happened!" I nodded my head. I guess they haven't told him about Chaos or me.

"Chiron, I no longer go by Percy. I'm Arcas now. This is my fiancé Natasha, and one of my lieutenants, Michael. We used to be on the enemy side of the war, but we joined you guys." I told the centaur.

Chiron stroked his beard. "Well, I guess we should introduce you to the new campers that we have, and reunite you with your_ old _friends." He emphasized the word old. I think he expected me to forgive them. I would pretend I did, but really, I would probably hate them even more!

"Okay. But first, I'd like to create a cabin for me and my friends. It has been a long day. We will see you at dinner."

We walked towards the forest. I decided to put our cabin there because it would blend in with the dark. I would have a room connect to the other camp, but I also made sure to put an enchantment on the door so only someone who is welcomed into the cabin can enter, or someone who has the blessing of Chaos. I made the inside look like my palace back home. The outside looked similar but wasn't made of stygian ice. It was created from the air itself. I made it come together and made it solid. Each person who does this creates a different color. Because I did it, it turned blue. If Natasha was to create the cabin, it would be a purple.

I heard the conch shell in the distance. I saw my book glowing orange. I opened it to see a message from Chaos.

_Twister should be there right now. He will make an entrance. Pretend like you don't know him._

I showed the message to my companions. They nodded in understanding. We pretended to be curious and walked out of our home. I saw people rushing to the hill, so we followed them there. What I saw did not surprise me.

It was Twister teleporting from place to place as he assassinated an army of monsters.

**A/N: So…What did you guys think? I had no idea how to make Twister make his grand entrance. I guess being able to teleport will shock some campers. I know it would shock me! Anyways review!**


	10. Singing

**A/N: So this is chapter ten, but it's more of filler. When I started writing this story it was supposed to be a song fic, but I changed it to a Chaos one. I still want that song in there so I will have this chapter be the singing competition thing. My reason for not updating was because I needed to find some songs. It's not that easy you know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the songs that I'm putting up on this chapter. I only own my OC's.**

The campers were running around trying to set up the stage for the singing competition. Natasha and I were thinking of the songs we could sing. I stated that if I was singing Twister had to sing too. Natasha went to contact the said person. I was outside of my cabin sitting on some stairs when I noticed a certain blond, stormy gray eyed girl was staring at me. I shot her a glare and walked into my cabin.

"Twister said he will do it. He said he want to do something to 'pump up the party.' Natasha informed me as she walked out of her room.

"Great, at least he will be singing. I'm not even that good! But anyways I found the perfect song!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was time for the singing competition to start. Natasha and I practiced our song and we were ready. We were supposed to sing after Twister. After us was Annabeth followed by a camper. It was Natasha doing a solo after, and then me with my solo. There were other campers singing after us as well.

Twister got up on the stage and grabbed the microphone. The music played and then he started to sing Party Rock Anthem. Why he chose that song of all the others makes me wonder.

PARTY ROCK

YEA

Whoa!

LET'S GO!

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

Everybody just have a good time

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

We just wanna see ya!

Shake that!

In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl,

She on my jock (huh) nonstop when we in the spot

Booty move weight like she owns the block

Where I drank I gots to know

Tight jeans, tattoos cause I'm rock and roll

Half black half white, domino

Gain the money Oprah Doe!

Yo!

I'm running through these hoes like Drano

I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo

We party rock yea! That's the crew that I'm reppin'

On a rise to the top no Led in our Zeppelin

Hey!

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

Everybody just have a good time

Let's go

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

We just wanna see you!

Shake that!

Every day I'm shuffling

Shuffling shuffling

Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash

We get money don't be mad now stop hatin's bad

One more shot for us

(Another round)

Please fill up my cup

(Don't mess around)

We just wanna see

(You shake it now)

Now you home with me

(You're naked now)

Get up get down put your hands up to the sound [x3]

Put your hands up to the sound [x2]

Get up [x9]

Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound

Put your hands up! [x4]

Party rock is in the house tonight (Put your hands up!)

Everybody just have a good time (Put your hands up!)

And we gonna make you lose your mind (Put your hands up!)

Everybody just have a good good good time

Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)

Oh! Oh! Time to fill it now!

Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)

Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)

Shake that!

Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling

Put your Put your

Put your Put your (Yeah Yeah)

Put your Put your (Whoa!)

Put your Put your

Put your hands up

Your hands up

Put your hands up every day I'm shuffling

Twister finished his song with everybody dancing and cheering. He really knows how to get the party started. I guess he did pick the right song after all. He flipped off the stage. Chiron announced me and Natasha were next. Everyone started to cheer like crazy.

**(A/N: **Percy**, **_Natasha_**, **Both.**)**

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say_

_His mind is somewhere far away_

_And I don't know how to get there_

_It's like _

She's way too serious

_All he wants is to chill out_

She's always in a rush

_He makes me wanna pull all my hair out_

And interrupting

_Like he doesn't even care_

Like she doesn't even care

_You,_

Me

_We're face to face_

But we don't see eye to eye

_Like fire and rain_

Like fire and rain

_You can drive me insane_

You can drive me insane

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

_We're Venus and Mars_

We're Venus and Mars

_We're like different stars_

Like different stars

But you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

She's always trying to save the day

Just wanna let my music play

She's all or nothing

But my feelings never change

_Why does he try to read my mind?_

I try to read her mind

_It's not good to psychoanalyze_

She tries to pick a fight

To get attention

That's what all of my friends say

_You,_

Me

We're face to face

But we don't see eye to eye

_Like fire and rain_

Like fire and rain

_You can drive me insane_

You can drive me insane

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

_We're Venus and Mars_

We're Venus and Mars

_We're like different stars_

Like different stars

But you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

When I'm yes, she's no

_When I hold on, he just lets go_

We're perfectly imperfect

But I wouldn't change a thing, no

_Like fire and rain_

Like fire and rain

_You can drive me insane_

You can drive me insane

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

_We're Venus and Mars_

We're Venus and Mars

_We're like different stars_

Like different stars

But you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

_We're Venus and Mars_

We're Venus and Mars

_We're like different stars_

Like different stars

But you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

We ended our song with us facing each other staring deep into each other's eyes. I heard the crowd go wild behind us wanting us to sing more. I quickly peck a kiss on her cheek, grabbed her hand and made our way to our other friends.

"I told you. You can sing. You just have to have the right partner."

"And that will always be you!" I gave her another kiss and turned to see who was on the stage now. It was Annabeth.

For all the pain that I caused  
I didn't mean it  
Oh please believe me  
I really messed things up  
Will you forgive me  
Or are you happy

We started out so strong  
Felt like it can't go wrong  
Open my eyes  
Make me see  
Just felt like destiny  
Then my dreams off and...  
Spent less time with you  
We didn't have a chance 'cause  
This is a fight we'll lose

For all the pain that I caused  
I didn't mean it  
Oh please believe me  
I really messed things up  
Will you forgive me  
Or are you happy _[x2]_

I really must confess  
Without you I'm a mess  
Even though I'm livin my dream  
All I see is you and me  
The way you used to look at me  
I can't get it out of my head  
The way used to be so free  
I just want that all again

For all the pain that I caused  
I didn't mean it  
Oh please believe me  
I really messed things up  
Will you forgive me  
Or are you happy _[x2]_

For all the things that I put you through  
Just know that I am sorry and that I hurt too  
You run so fast and my dreams just flew  
Never thought I'd be that way but who knew _[x2]_

For all the pain that I caused  
I didn't mean it  
Oh please believe me  
I really messed things up  
Will you forgive me  
Or are you happy _[x4]_

Ouuwoohoououuu

She ended her song looking straight at me. I motioned for her to follow me to the lake. She walked off the stage and started to follow me.

I was facing the lake when I heard her come behind me. "Look, we can never be the way we used to be. There have been too many things that happened in five years."

"I know that…I just can't stand it. You being here and not even talking to me. I wanted to apologize for not believing you. I don't know what got over me that day. I didn't even think before I spoke! I guess I can make all the excuses I want. Nothing will change what happened." I saw a tear drop from her eyes. I remembered al of the good times we had together. All of the quests and times we were acting like kids. I missed those times too.

"I forgive you. It will be great if we can still be friends though. But don't act like I haven't seen you glaring at Natasha. We have a connection you and I never shared. So I forgive you, but we will just stay friends, deal?" I stared at Annabeth waiting for an answer. I waited for five seconds then asked "Helloo? Anyone home?"

I heard her chuckle. Then before I knew it she was tackling me in a hug. If I wasn't the heir of Chaos I would have been knocked off of my feet. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Of course seaweed brain!"

"Okay than. We should get going. I think its Natasha's turn to sing her solo."

We started to walk back towards the stage. Annabeth was behind me. I heard music start and smiled at the song that was being played. It was the song Natasha wrote for me."

**(A/N: Please pretend that this next song is one that Natasha wrote. She actually didn't. Its Forever and Ever sung by He is we.)**

Forever and ever.  
Forever and ever.  
(Forever and ever.)

Home is where you are,  
Kind of tragic that I left your side.  
Left your side, left your side.  
I recall a smile, a kiss.  
When the sun did rise,  
by your side, I was by your side.  
I gotta tell you how it feels now.

You're my air, when I feel I can't breathe.  
Catching me, when I'm tripping over my feet.  
We'll get through this together.  
You're my smile, when I just want to cry.  
Make it all better as you kiss my sad eyes.  
I'm giving you my forever and ever.

Forever and ever.  
Forever and ever.  
(Forever and ever.)

The hug, the kiss, the love.  
All the magic that we're feeling inside,  
deep inside, deep inside.  
It's hard to find the words,  
the courage is somewhere inside,  
Deep inside, deep inside.  
Gotta tell you how it feels now,  
I'm ready to fall.

You're my air, when I feel I can't breathe.  
Catching me, when I'm tripping over my feet.  
We'll get through this together.  
You're my smile, when I just want to cry.  
Make it all better as you kiss my sad eyes.  
I'm giving you my forever and ever.

Forever and ever.  
Forever and ever.  
(Forever and ever.)

Sat down thought about it today,  
if I only had a breath what would I want to say?  
Something sweet, something real, something real sweet.  
Thought real hard.  
And only one thing,  
(Only one thing.)  
Only one thing,  
(Only one thing.)  
Oh only one thing, came to me.

You're my air, when I feel I can't breathe.  
Catching me, when I'm tripping over my feet.  
We'll get through this together.  
You're my smile, when I just want to cry.  
Make it all better as you kiss my sad eyes.  
I'm giving you my forever.

You're my air, when I feel I can't breathe.  
(Forever and ever.)  
Catching me, when I'm tripping over my feet.  
We'll get through this together.  
(Forever and ever.)  
You're my smile, when I just want to cry.  
(Forever and ever.)  
Make it all better as you kiss my sad eyes.  
(Forever and ever.)  
I'm giving you my forever and ever.

Natasha walked up to me. I kissed her and said "You're my forever and ever too." I heard a chorus of awe's and people shouting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" I smirked and did as they said. It was a passionate kiss, one that spoke all of the emotions running through us. We pulled apart when Chiron announced it was my turn to sing my solo.

I got up on the stage and smiled at everyone that was there. "This is a song that is dedicated to Natasha. It was because of her my life was livable. She is my hero. I hope I am hers as well."

I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You wanna go, yeah

I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You wanna hear but

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
Then I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
Then I'll be your hero

Searching high and low  
Trying every road  
If I see your face  
I'll barley know, yeah

I put my trust in fate  
If you will come my way  
And if it's bright  
It's undeniable yeah

I'll be your hero  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/s/sterling_ ]  
I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
I'll be your hero

So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
And when it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero-o  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you

Yeah I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable  
(Be unstoppable)

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
Then I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
Then I'll be your hero

I walked off stage and walked back to our cabin with Natasha, Henry, and Michael. Tomorrow was the war council and Chiron was letting us attend. After that we would have to inform Chaos on their plans. Tomorrow will be a day filled with excitement.

**A/N: So the song that Arcas and Natasha sang was "Wouldn't change a thing" by Demi Lovato, and Joe Jonas. Percy sang "hero" by Sterling Knight. Annabeth sung the song "Forgive me" by Nataly and Natasha sang "Forever and Ever" by He is we. And Twister sang "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO. Like I said before this was a filler chapter. And also I wanted Percy to forgive Annabeth, and this was one of the ways to do it. Hope you liked it!**


	11. I'm back with giant waffles

**A/N: Hiya guys! I know it's been so long since I updates, practically three to four months. It doesn't feel like it went by so fast! I have no excuses other then I got bored of this. If you haven't notices I'm working on another story which I update ASAP because I'm working on it with my friend. There's the Sally Hunter one too but I'm debating whether or not to continue it. So, sorry if my writing is bad today or however long this chappie takes to write because I haven't writing this so long, so it will kind of take me a while to get my style back. I'm pretty sure my style has slightly changed in the few months. **

**Oh and you may want to go re-read the last few chapters because I barley remembered what happened, so I'm pretty sure you don't either. Never want to be clueless.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

I woke up with my entire body tired. After singing and walking back to the Chaos Cabin we had a small party of our own. It went until four A.M. It was eight in the morning now. I assume our cabin was sound proof because no one came asking questions, and trust me. We were _loud._

I groggily got up stretching my muscles. I turned my head to my right and met Natasha's beautiful eyes. They sparkled like they always did but there was something more to them today, something I hadn't noticed before. They had slight slivers of gold, kind of like sunlight. Her skin also absorbed the light seeping from the window. Probably a daughter of Hemera thing.

"Good morning." Her chiming voice sounded.

"How was your night?" I asked. I kissed her cheek and sat up straighter in the bed.

"Oh you know same old. But I had this unusual dream. Something about the titans and some of the gods making a truce? I don't remember too well. It's kind of hazy." Her perfect eyebrows scrunched closer together. I knew she was trying to remember the dream. She shook her head and got out of bed. She made her way to one of the bathrooms in our bedroom. I made sure that we had two this time.

I wasn't in the mood to take a shower so I grabbed a pitcher of water and threw its contents onto myself. I got wet but the water slid down and collected on the floor. I absorbed the rest that was left on me and sucked the water out of the rug and made it splash out of the window. I heard someone scream "WHO DID THAT!" I recognized the voice to be Twisters. I laughed. I saw his face form outside the window. He was staring directly at me, his face red with anger and also soaking wet. I laughed even harder. I walked towards the window and closed the blinds with a mock grin on my face.

I went to go brush my teeth so I didn't have stinky morning breath and got changed into a random pair of jeans and the first shirt I saw laying around. I looked in the mirror and thought '_not too shabby.'_

Natasha walked out of the bathroom in some light blue jeans, a white shirt and a purple hoodie. She wore some gray boots that came up to the middle of her calf. Her hair was in a side braid. She looked beautiful.

I kissed her on the lips and grabbed hold of her hand. Together we walked out of the cabin and made our way to the dining pavilion. Most of the campers were there. When we walked in everybody turned to us and stopped talking. Over the days you get used to this. There was a sudden burst whispers but me and Natasha walked to our table. Once we sat down the nymphs handed up or food. I had some blue pancakes and I asked my cup to give me blue cherry coke. It gladly obliged, or at least I _think_ it was glad.

Natasha was eating some blueberry toaster strudels with a bunch of cream on top. She was drinking a glass of chocolate milk. She loves food but she never gets fat, another advantage of Chaos' army: Super fitness.

"So, what's on the schedule for today?" My fiancé asked.

"Uh, I believe we got an archery class then we got that meeting. Then yeah…" I trailed off knowing she knew what I meant.

"Oh Chaos, you and archery? Good luck with that. I still haven't seen you shoot an arrow for your life."

"Well you should look back on the quest through the labyrinth. I actually shot three arrows and hit the mark so…IN YOUR FACE!" I stuck my tongue out and pointed at her. She rolled her eyes at my antics.

Everybody stopped their talking and stared at me once again. The people who once knew me sadly smiled. They remember when I acted like this around them.

Just then the rest of my squad walked in. They had confusion written on their face.

"What happened? Why is everyone so quite? PERCY WHO DID YOU KILL THIS TIME?" Henry screamed at me.

Ahh, good old Henry. Way to lighten the mood.

"CAN YOU BE QUITE? I GOT A HEADACHE AS BIG AS JUPITER AND THEIR WAFFLES." Twister screamed.

"Did he just say…Waffles?" A camper beside my table asked.

"Yes, yes he did. They are pretty big. The one time I ate one of them it was the size of Zeus' cabin." I spat the gods name out like a curse. "They didn't even make them blue for me. They are so egotistic. Act like they rule the place and do everything so perfectly." I frowned remembering how rude they were to me. I mean, who denies the heir of Chaos blue waffles?

"Okay then…" The camper backed away from us slowly and soon ran out of the door, good for him.

A bunch of other campers followed his suit, probably freaked out by us or either going to their activities.

"Ughh, someone get me a coffee." Twister groaned.

I sighed and asked the cup for some coffee just the way Twister liked it. We've seen him like this before many times. I remember thinking last night that my friend who is currently over there smashing his head on the table would be like this in the morning. Even I don't need the power of the Fates to predict that. He is a party animal even worse than Dionysus.

"Whatever, let him be. I'm going to go and fail teaching my class."

"Let me finish my breakfast and I'll be there soon enough." Natasha called.

"Don't worry 'bout it babe." I kissed her cheek and walked out of the pavilion. I made my way to the archery range where I saw my students for the hour I only knew one of them and that one just so happened to be Annabeth Chase.

**A/N: Don't ask about the waffles, I have no idea where that came from. I knew I said last chapter that this one would be the meeting but I'm procrastinating it a bit just like I did this chapter. I really hope you liked it and it made up for what I didn't write in so long. I found the ending pretty funny, laughing in my head like the weirdo I am.**

**Ok so…I have another spider story. Two actually. The first one was when I was in school, homeroom to be exact. I was just chilling when I got up because the bell was about to ring. What I saw made me scream so loud I swear the other side of the school heard me. There was a GIANT daddy long legs. I ran to the other side of the room and sat on a table. It was pretty scary. The second story was when I was about to go shower I opened the curtain and there was a spider sitting in the corner by the tap. Let's just say there was 'nothing to do there.' **


End file.
